Esprit embué
by Fantony
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "Blur". "Eiri… Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a aucun chanteur répondant au nom de Shuichi Shindo. Je ne travaille pas pour une maison de disques. Tu n'as jamais publié de livre. Tu n'es jamais allé à New-York. Il n'y a jamais eu de Yuki Kitazawa. Toutes ces choses n'existent que dans ta tête. C'est juste ton imagination qui te joue des tours. Rien d'autre."


**ESPRIT EMBUE**

* * *

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "BLUR" qui est complète et se compose de 5 chapitres. **

**Résumé: **_"Eiri… Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a aucun chanteur répondant au nom de Shuichi Shindo. Je ne travaille pas pour une maison de disques. Tu n'as jamais publié de livre. Tu n'es jamais allé à New-York. Il n'y a jamais eu de Yuki Kitazawa. Toutes ces choses n'existent que dans ta tête. C'est juste ton imagination qui te joue des tours. Rien d'autre."_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1.**

Blanc… Trop de blanc… Tant de blanc que ça me donne le tournis… Ma tête… Mon corps… Tout semble si lourd…

Je me frotte les yeux.

Ma vue est trouble mais je peux voir Tohma et Mika qui me sourient, l'air béat, comme on sourit à un nourrisson dans un berceau.

« Dieu merci, Eiri… Tu te réveilles enfin ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, mais à part ça, on dirait que je suis encore en un seul morceau, » je ricane. « Je prendrais bien une bière ou deux, par contre. »

Un air soulagé se lit sur leurs visages et ils laissent tous deux échapper un petit rire.

« Ca fait du bien de voir que tu es redevenu toi-même. »

Je regarde autour de moi. Des perfusions, une machine d'électrocardiogramme… Bon sang, comment j'ai atterri ici ?

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Tohma me prend la main et je reconnais le sourire forcé sur son visage. Son sourire _N'essaie même pas de discuter avec moi_.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, on en parlera plus tard. Tu dois te reposer, maintenant, Eiri. »

Je le déteste quand il est comme ça. Je le déteste quand il me cache des choses. Je le déteste quand il me traite comme un gamin.

« Seguchi, te fous pas de moi ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! »

Son sourire s'évanouit.

« Eiri… »

Soudain, la peur m'envahit. Je savais bien qu'il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un ! Où es-tu ? T'es toujours collé à mes baskets. S'il m'était vraiment arrivé quelque chose de grave, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé tout seul à l'hôpital. Tu serais resté à mes côtés. Tu m'aurais tenu la main. Tu aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps. Alors si tu n'es pas là…

« Où est Shu ? » je demande, lentement.

Tohma relâche ma main, et fronce les sourcils.

Des scénarii horribles se bousculent dans ma tête. On a eu un accident de voiture, j'ai survécu, mais pas toi. Ou pour une obscure raison, on s'est disputé, et je t'ai tiré dessus comme j'ai tiré sur… Oh non…

« Ne me dis pas qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose… Ne me dis pas qu'il est… »

Je n'arrive même pas à finir ma phrase. Mon corps entier est pris de tremblements et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Et ce regard inquiet que s'échangent Mika et Tohma n'arrange pas les choses.

« Eiri… Il n'y a jamais eu de Shindo. Jamais. » Tohma explique, froidement.

Comment peut-il dire ça ?! Je sens mes joues brûler de colère.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût ! C'est pas parce que tu l'as toujours détesté que tu dois nier son existence. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui m'empêchera de l'aimer, alors à quoi tu joues, Seguchi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir après ? Que je n'ai jamais publié de livre, ou bien que je n'ai jamais tué Kitazawa, c'est ça ?! »

A ces mots, Mika manque de s'étouffer et ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Tohma a l'air choqué. Il s'assoit sur la chaise près du lit, et se frotte nerveusement l'arête du nez. Puis il jette un œil à Mika, qui hoche la tête en guise d'encouragement. Il pousse un long soupir et se tourne vers moi. Je peux lire de la déception dans ses yeux.

« Ecoute, Eiri… Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a jamais eu de chanteur répondant au nom de Shuichi Shindo. Je ne travaille pas pour une maison de disques. Je suis un agent immobilier, et ta sœur ici présente travaille dans une crèche. Tu es venu habiter avec nous quand tes parents et ton frère sont morts dans un accident de voiture, tu avais seize ans. Tu as suivi des études de littérature et étais un élève brillant, jusqu'à ce que tu décides d'abandonner l'université il y a deux ans. Tu travailles à temps partiel dans une bibliothèque. Tu n'as jamais écrit de livre. Tu n'es jamais allé à New-York. Il n'y a pas de Yuki Kitazawa. Toutes ces choses n'existent que dans ta tête, Eiri. Ce n'est que ton imagination qui te joue des tours. Rien d'autre. »

Rien. D'autre.

Il efface toute ma vie –vingt-trois putain d'années- en quelques mots, et tout ce qu'il a à dire, c'est _rien d'autre_ ? Je m'attends presque à ce que quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre et me dise « Souriez, c'est pour la caméra cachée ! », mais cela n'arrive pas. Il n'y a que ce lourd silence, et Tohma et Mika qui me regardent comme si je m'étais échappé d'un asile psychiatrique. C'en est trop. Je ne peux pas contenir ma colère plus longtemps.

« Menteur ! » je hurle, en me relevant dans le lit, et en arrachant les perfusions.

« Eiri, s'il te plaît, calme-toi ! » Tohma s'écrie, en me maintenant fermement dans le lit. « Mika, va chercher une infirmière! »

J'ai beau me débattre, j'ai l'impression que mon corps est tout engourdi, et que je n'ai plus de force.

L'infirmière arrive et fait sortir Mika et Tohma de la chambre. Avant que je ne puisse protester, elle me fait une piqûre et je sens un liquide couler lentement dans mes veines.

Rapidement, mon corps se détend et j'entends la voix de Tohma, dans le couloir. Il est en train de s'en prendre à un médecin. Non seulement il croit que j'ai perdu la tête, mais il a aussi l'air de penser que je suis sourd.

« Il délire encore ! »

« La schizophrénie ne peut jamais être guérie complètement, vous savez… »

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Mais son état s'était nettement amélioré ! Il n'avait plus parlé de toutes ces choses depuis si longtemps ! On dirait que des années de psychothérapie ont été anéanties en une fraction de seconde ! »

« Monsieur Seguchi… Eiri vient de sortir du coma. Nous n'avons pas pu lui administrer son trairement pendant cinq jours, il n'est donc pas surprenant qu'il divague un peu. Vous devriez déjà être content que son corps et son cerveau n'aient pas subi de dommages. D'autres personnes sont beaucoup moins chanceuses. Est-ce que le terme _mort cérébrale_ vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Vous avez raison… Je suis désolé, docteur… C'est juste… Je ne sais pas… On essaye de gérer ce problème depuis des années… On avait fait de notre mieux… Et maintenant, c'est comme si tous nos efforts avaient été gâchés…Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Le soutenir. L'aider à retrouver ses vrais souvenirs. L'aider à débarrasser son esprit de cette vie qu'il s'est créée de toutes pièces pour échapper à une réalité qu'il déteste tant. Et attendre. La patience est la clé. »

La douleur est indescriptible. Une main invisible est en train d'écraser mon cœur, et chaque bouffée d'air que je prends brûle mes poumons. Je ne parviens même plus à retenir mes larmes. Je voudrais croire que tout ça n'est qu'un vaste cauchemar et que je vais bientôt me réveiller, mais la douleur est si vive qu'elle ne peut qu'être réelle. Qui suis-je ? Qui sont-ils ? Qui dit la vérité ?

Un coup sur la porte, et Mika est de nouveau là.

« Mika, ne me laisse pas ici ! Je ne veux pas de médecins. Je ne veux pas tout ça ! Je veux juste rentrer à la maison. S'il te plaît ! » je la supplie, et je me mettrais à genoux si elle me le demandait.

« Eiri… ce n'est pas si simple… Ton état nécessite des soins particuliers et… »

« Tu crois vraiment que ça va m'aider de rester ici ? Tu ne crois pas que je serais mieux avec des gens qui se soucient vraiment de moi ? »

Elle soupire et m'adresse un sourire triste, tandis qu'elle me caresse la joue avec le dos de sa main.

« Très bien, mon chéri. Je vais en parler à Tohma. Mais je ne sais pas si les médecins te laisseront sortir aussi facilement… «

"On peut toujours demander à ce qu'une infirmière libérale s'occupe de moi à domicile…"

Elle acquiesce et quitte la pièce.

Deux heures et d'innombrables recommandations plus tard et nous voilà sortis de l'hôpital. Je me sens faible, et j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont lâcher à tout moment, mais je ne dis rien. J'aurais trop peur que Mika et Tohma ne changent d'avis.

Je fouille dans mes poches de manteau, et je suis soulagé de voir que mon paquets de cigarettes est toujours là. J'ai besoin de ma dose de nicotine. Sérieusement. Je porte une cigarette à ma bouche et je sors un briquet de mon autre poche.

« Ne recommence pas avec ces cochonneries, » Tohma me fait la morale, et m'enlève la cigarette de la bouche.

Mais je ne fais pas attention à lui. Je suis obnubilé par mon briquet. Il n'y a pas de purikura _(1)_ collé dessus. C'est idiot, je ne sais pas ce à quoi je m'attendais encore…

* * *

_(1) purikura (abréviation de "purinto kurabu", soit, "print club") sont des photos autocollantes que l'on prend dans des photomatons qui proposent généralement un cadre avec des motifs "kawaï", petits chiens, chats etc… Ici, il est évidemment question de la photo que Eiri et Shuichi prennent ensemble lors de leur journée au parc d'attractions, et qui est collée sur le briquet d'Eiri._

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire**__** :-)**_

**Publié en anglais le 9 octobre 2009, traduit et publié en français le 26 janvier 2013. **


End file.
